Paixão Demoníaca
by Thalles R. Marques
Summary: Aviso:  Esta história ainda está sendo escrita, então espero que entendam que o que for postado aqui não é definitivo, pois estou apenas na primeira revisão.
1. Prólogo

Daniel CAMINHEI PELA ENTRADA de pedras da grande e antiga Mans o Cornwell, uma grande casa em estilo romano moderno que tinha sido uma das mais belas de Londres h muito tempo. Cheguei perto da porta dupla de madeira de lei toda entalhada com intrincadas formas e apoiei as duas m os nela, empurrando com toda a for a. A porta se abriu com um irritante rangido por causa da ferrugem que se acumulara em suas dobradi as. Revelando uma ampla sala de estar. 


	2. Capítulo 1  A Proposta

Daniel ENTREI NA CASA, fazia anos que n o ia ali, e n o gostava de lembrar da minha ltima experi ncia, notava-se que ningu m vinha ali h muito tempo, o ch o e os m veis estavam completamente empoeirados, os cantos das paredes tinham enormes e pegajosas teias de aranha.  
Caminhei at o fim do corredor e comecei a vasculhar a parede procura da alavanca que sabia que estava ali em algum lugar, e que me revelaria a escadaria que iria me levar a uma sala subterr nea que j conhecia muito bem, at mais do que desejaria conhecer.  
Encontrei a alavanca e a puxei, no mesmo instante a parede come ou a se mover para o lado, deixando mostra um grande portal e uma escada que descia at sumir de vista. Passei pelo portal e procurei por um archote, tirei o isqueiro do bolso e o acendi.  
Olhei minha frente at onde a luz da tocha estava iluminando, e acredite quando digo que n o era muita coisa, puxei a alavanca do lado de dentro e a parede come ou a se mover novamente, trancafiando-me ali, hesitei um pouco e pensei em pux -la novamente e sair dali. Mas ent o lembrei-me de meu objetivo e resolvi continuar com o plano original e comecei a descer as escadas, a cada passo meu cora o pulsava mais e mais r pido, e uma onda de medo e p nico passava por todos os m sculos do meu corpo.  
Faltavam apenas dez degraus e ent o eu estaria mais uma vez cara a cara com a pessoa que viera buscar. Desci os ltimos degraus e vi a cena que tinha me preparado para ver por dois s culos.  
Havia cinco pessoas na sala, em p , penduradas pelos pulsos com finas correntes de ouro maci o, que poderiam parecer fracas, mas n o para elas, as finas correntes eram como as mais grossas correntes de a o puro, todas estavam p lidas e com a pele ressecada, olhei cada rosto, todos me eram conhecidos, mas estava procura de um em especial, nem ao menos sabia se conseguiria reconhec -la, fazia tanto tempo que n o via, mas quando olhei para o quarto rosto, l estava ela, era quase irreconhec vel, mas uma coisa n o havia mudado, seus l bios continuavam vermelhos como sangue, do mesmo jeito que me lembrava deles, e seus olhos, a cor deles havia mudado, tinham se tornado vermelhos, um tom muito escuro e sombrio, o sinal m ximo de fome.  
Levei a m o ao bolso e tirei uma pequena chave dourada, hesitei novamente, pensando em desistir, mas quando ouvi sua voz, n o consegui:  
Por favor, Daniel, n o me deixe aqui, ela estava fraca pelo tempo que havia ficado sem se alimentar, sua voz n o deixava mentir.  
Olhei novamente para a chave e em seguida para o cadeado, levei-a at a fechadura e a coloquei, dei uma volta e a corrente soltou-se instantaneamente, terminei de desenrolar as correntes dos pulsos de Hayley, e a segurei, quando ela come ou a cair.  
Peguei-a no colo e comecei a andar de volta para a escadaria, quando outra voz conhecida me atingiu:  
Vai deixar um de seus mais antigos amigos aqui, Daniel? estremeci, mesmo depois de s culos, a maldade naquela voz ainda me surpreendia. Virei-me para encarar o rosto de Heffrey.  
N o tenho a chave do seu cadeado, disse, r pido demais.  
N o me fa a de idiota Daniel. Sei que existe uma chave mestra, e que, coincidentemente, a chave que se encontra em seu bolso. Heffrey, por favor, sabe que n o posso lhe tirar daqui, n o quero ser respons vel por mais uma era de sofrimento e terror. A Inglaterra est muito bem sem toda aquela gritaria. E voc , mais do que ningu m, sabe o qu o perigoso quando dois de n s j est livre. Fala como se ainda se alimentasse normalmente, mas sei que voc n o bebe sangue humano desde seu terceiro ano de vida, tamb m sei que Andrews e Hadrian ainda est o l fora, eles n o s o t o idiotas como parecem, n o iriam deixar-se pegar t o facilmente, e ainda existem outro mais de nossa esp cie, imposs vel fazer com que desapare amos completamente, Heffrey fez uma pausa, depois de tanto tempo sem se alimentar era dif cil at mesmo conversar normalmente. Respirou profundamente e continuou. N o sente falta, Daniel? O doce sabor do sangue, descendo por sua garganta, dando-lhe um poder infinito, pense bem, Daniel, poder amos voltar a governar, e ent o ter amos todo o sangue que desej ssemos. Imagens come aram a passar por minha mente, flashs de como era a Inglaterra quando Andrews e seus amigos governavam, guerras, mortes, tristeza, maridos que haviam perdido suas mulheres para servir de alimento e fonte de prazer para a realeza. Eles decidiam quem podia viver e quem devia morrer.  
Lembro-me de quando encontrei Andrews e seu pequeno grupo, ainda eram apenas quatro naquela poca, nem mesmo Heffrey havia se juntado a eles. Eram apenas Andrews, Karol, Hadrian e Lugvar. Eu estava quase morto no deserto, tinha sido deixado ali para morrer depois de uma sangrenta batalha contra um grupo de franceses, eram poucos, mas o estragos que conseguiram foi absurdamente grande, mas Andrews me encontrou e achou que seria um grande desperd cio deixar que eu morresse, ainda n o entendo porque; como Karol ainda n o havia se alimentado, ele a deixou fazer o servi o.  
Ela cravou seus dentes afiados em meu pesco o, a dor come ou a se apoderar de mim, senti um m nimo de prazer e ent o perdi a consci ncia. Em minha cabe a implorava pela morte a cada minuto que se passava, n o aguentava mais a ard ncia em minhas veias, a cada pulsa o a dor aumentava mais e mais, sem aliviar nem por um mil simo de segundo. Passaram-se v rios dias, ou pelo menos assim eu penso, e ent o eu finalmente despertei. Estava em um quarto luxuoso, em uma grande cama feita de madeira maci a com dossel, meus sentidos estavam mais agu ados, podia ouvir os animais na floresta ao longe, o rio que a cruzava, at mesmo o simples barulho das folhas caindo. E existia mais uma sensa o, a mais forte de todas, simplesmente ocupando toda a minha mente, uma sede incontrol vel, fazendo minha garganta queimar.  
Livrei-me do devaneio de meus primeiros minutos como um vampyro e voltei a me concentrar naquele momento, Heffrey ainda me encarava, seus olhos n o piscaram nenhum minuto, dei-lhe as costas e comecei a andar.  
Todo este tempo que esteve trancafiado aqui te deixou insano, Heffrey, disse, virando novamente para ele, vamos esperar mais alguns s culos, dois ou tr s mais ou menos, e depois podemos repensar nas possibilidades de lhe soltar, claro, haver uma negocia o. Virei-me para a escada e levei Hayley, ela era incrivelmente leve, quase n o se notava uma diferen a no ritmo do caminhar, quando cheguei ao topo da escadaria, depois de uns cinco minutos, tateei novamente a parede e puxei a alavanca e a mais uma vez o portal se moveu, passei por ele, coloquei Hayley em um dos sof s e fechei-o novamente. Espero que n o seja aberto nunca mais, pensei.

Estava quase indo ver o que acontecia l dentro, disse-me Nichollas quando entrei no carro com Hayley e deitei-a no banco de tr s.  
Tive que resolver alguns neg cios, e ent o olhei para ela. Est bem agora? Ela tinha ficado em sil ncio at agora.  
Ficarei bem quando me alimentar, ela disse numa voz rouca.  
Peguei duas bolsas de sangue na mochila que tinha deixado ali e entreguei a ela. S aquelas duas n o seriam o bastante, mas ela teria que ag entar at chegarmos ao apartamento Sua pele agora tinha um aspecto melhor, mais saud vel, seus olhos voltando cor normal, um azul escuro, t o profundo e infinito quanto o oceano.  
Precisamos comprar outras roupas para voc , disse, me lembrando que Hayley ainda estava com roupas de alguns s culos atr s, e nem um pouco conservadas, o que dificultaria dar a desculpa de estar voltando de uma festa fantasia.  
Amanh iremos fazer compras, j est muito tarde, quase meia-noite, e acho que n o vai ter ningu m fora dos apartamentos, Nichollas disse.  
Com certeza n o encontraremos nada al m de fast-foods abertos, falei e ent o virei-me para Nichollas, o que est esperando para ligar? perguntei.  
Nada, ele disse e ent o ligou o carro.

Quando chegamos ao pr dio realmente n o havia ningu m. Entramos na garagem e subimos pelo elevador at o d cimo andar, onde ficava o apartamento de Nichollas. Hayley havia adormecido no carro, ou pelo menos estava com os olhos fechados, descansando, e eu a carregava agora, Nichollas abriu a porta do apartamento e ent o carreguei-a para dentro, direto para o quarto onde eu estava dormindo.  
Coloquei Hayley na cama e fui para a sala. Nichollas havia ligado a T.V., ainda estava passando a reprise de um seriado que n o conhecia. Sentei-me ao lado de Nichollas, e fiquei assistindo por algum tempo, ent o olhei para ele, que estava com uma express o s ria no rosto.  
O que est passando pela sua cabe a? Perguntei.  
Nada muito importante, respondeu ele.  
Nichollas, conhe o-te melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, tenho vivido contigo por mais de um s culo, vamos, desembucha logo. J disse que n o nada, Daniel, sabe que n o escondo as coisas de voc . Se realmente n o fosse nada voc n o estaria com cara de preocupado/s rio, disse.  
Por que voc est insistindo que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa? ele me perguntou.  
Porque, como j disse, te conhe o a mais de um s culo, e aprendi a ler sua express o facial, e neste momento ela est me dizendo que voc est me escondendo alguma coisa, terminei e ele me olhava sem express o alguma agora, mas sabia que era s uma m scara, a preocupa o ainda estava l .  
Est bem, ent o, disse ele depois de um tempo calado, o seguinte, sabe que venho tendo algumas vis es. Aquilo n o era uma pergunta, mas respondi mesmo assim:  
Sim, lembro de ter me falado sobre isso. Bem, enquanto voc estava dentro da casa, procurando por Hayley... ele pausou, hesitando por um momento.  
E... , encorajei.  
Tive uma vis o... com ela... Hayley estava em um lugar escuro... Ele n o terminou de falar, pois ela entrou na sala.  
Ei, ragazzi, o que est o fazendo a at agora? Deviam tentar descansar um pouco tamb m, ela falou descansar com uma entona o um pouco diferente da normal. J vamos, s queria terminar de assistir um programa e j est acabando, Nichollas respondeu.  
Bem, voc s quem sabem, ela disse e depois virou-se para mim, tem suco de laranja? Na geladeira, porta direita, segunda grade, respondi.  
Obrigada, ela disse e depois saiu.  
Ent o, num repente a porta veio abaixo, um homem alto com uma capa preta que cobria at acima da boca estava parado onde estava a porta, mas agora s se via uma intensa poeira subindo de onde a pesada porta repousava, partida em mil peda os.  
Mas o que diabos isso? Disse, ficando em p imediatamente.  
O homem abriu um sorriso por debaixo da capa, e come ou a levant -la, descobrindo o rosto, fazendo com que n s tr s d ssemos um passo atr s, Hayley n o estava nem na metade do caminho para a cozinha.  
M-mas, isso imposs vel, gaguejou Nichollas.  
Ainda acha alguma coisa imposs vel mesmo depois que se transformou em um de n s, Sr. Stein! A ironia em sua voz era evidente, e ele n o fazia esfor o algum para disfar -la.  
Andrews continuava o mesmo, o tempo n o havia lhe afetado nem sequer uma hora, apenas os cabelos que haviam crescido e agora lhe batiam nos ombros, mais nada al m disso.  
N o convida uma visita para entrar, Daniel? Andrews disse.  
Sim, quando estas visitas s o desejadas, respondi, recuperando a voz.  
Tsc, tsc, tsc. Nada de bons modos, pelo que vejo os s culos passado ao lado da elite n o lhe ensinaram nada, n o mesmo, Daniel? Andrews falou e depois virou-se para Nichollas, E voc , jovem Sr. Stein, sempre t o desconfiado at mesmo da pr pria sombra, s t o diferente de teu pai, sim, eu o conheci, fomos juntos muitas batalhas, um homem honrado, e assim morreu. Nichollas estava ficando vermelho, de raiva ou vergonha, ou qualquer outro sentimento que ruborize o rosto, n o sabia dizer exatamente.  
Andrews virou-se para Hayley e caminhou para mais perto dela, enquanto ela se encolhia, e uma luz vermelha com uma sirene piscava e fazia um grande alarde em minha cabe a, querendo dizer PERIGO! , mas, como sempre fazia, ignorei o aviso, Hayley n o seria capaz de voltar para ele, n o depois de ele a ter aprisionado em um por o escuro e mido por mais de dois s culos. Andrews levou uma m o ao rosto dela, e lhe acariciou a ma do rosto, fazendo-a se encolher mais.  
N-n o me toque, seu... maiale schifoso! Disse ela, afastando a m o dele com um tapa, bem forte, por sinal.  
Velhos h bitos nunca morrem, n o mesmo? Andrews disse, um sorriso malicioso se abrindo em seu rosto de pedra. E agora, sem mais delongas, vamos ao assunto principal. Precisarei de voc para fazer um pequeno favor. E o que te faz pensar que n s te ajudaremos? Hayley disse.  
Simplesmente porque uma coisa tamb m do interesse de Daniel, minha querida, disse ele. Ent o, como eu ia dizer, antes de voc me interromper, olhou para ela com um ar que poderia ser considerado brincalh o, e depois continuou, descobri o projeto de um mago brasileiro que afirma poder inverter essa maldi o, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, e eu sabia que pelo menos neste momento o sentimento era o mais puro poss vel, e preciso que dois de voc s para ir at l e investiguem isso para mim, e sei que voc , Daniel, principalmente voc , n o conseguir recusar esta proposta, sei que nunca quis isto, e sei tamb m que faria qualquer coisa para ter sua humanidade de volta. O olhar dele tinha uma seriedade implac vel e me encaravam, esperando uma resposta.  
Ele se levantou e foi at o bar, como se estivesse em sua pr pria casa, serviu dois copos de whisky e voltou, entregou-me um, bebi, um pouco hesitante, apesar de alguma coisa me dizer para n o fazer aquilo e ent o disse:  
Voc tem os argumentos perfeitos, como sempre, mas ainda n o conseguiu me convencer a fazer o que quer. Imaginei que diria isso, ent o, tenho mais uma coisa a oferecer. Ele tirou um frasco de seu bolso esquerdo e mostrou-me. Por isso tomei algumas precau es, disse, sem tirar os olhos de mim, parecia que tinha medo que eu pudesse fugir. Este frasco cont m um veneno que faz efeito ap s 48 horas, ent o este o seu tempo para me dar a resposta que quero, e somente eu tenho o ant doto do veneno, se voc resolver fazer isso, comprei uma casa em Hampstead, ele colocou um papel dobrado em minha m o, creio que saiba onde , me procure, ou ent o, sabes o que vai acontecer. Acho que ainda se lembra do que lhe falei em 1852 Em um minuto ele estava na poltrona a minha frente e no outro j n o estava mais l . 


	3. Chapter 2  Decisão

Nichollas HAYLEY ANDAVA DE um lado para outro, a tens o estava estampada em seu rosto, nenhum de n s conseguia imaginar o que Daniel decidiria, ele nunca quisera ser aquilo que , lembro-me que ele havia falado isto antes de me transformar, e tamb m dissera que s estava fazendo aquilo pois n o queria perder mais algu m que considerava importante, e que se ele pudesse escolher, teria escolhido a morte, o que me faz pensar, ser que ele vai ceder e realizar o desejo de Andrews, ou vai preferir morrer? S o tempo nos dir corretamente. As duas op es s o vi veis pelo ponto de vista de Daniel, ele n o o que depois das conseq ncias das duas op es que tinha agora.  
Daniel tinha falado que iria sair, respirar um pouco de ar puro, e que precisava de um tempo para pensar no que talvez teria que fazer.  
Agora s nos resta torcer para que ele fa a a escolha mais sensata, disse a Hayley, quebrando o sil ncio que havia se estabelecido logo depois que Daniel saiu.  
Sim, espero que ele decida ajudar Andrews, n o suporto nem a ideia mais remota de perd -lo mais uma vez e agora para sempre, a voz dela estava carregada com uma profunda e verdadeira tristeza. N o sei o que faria sem ele ao meu lado. Andrews, sempre ele, chegando a extremos que ningu m mais chegaria para conseguir o que quer, disse.  
E ele sempre consegue o que quer, Hayley completou, ele se acostumou a ter todos a seu dispor quando bem quiser e precisar. Daniel entrou e foi direto para o quarto.  
Vou ver como ele est , Hayley disse, j se levantando e indo em dire o ao quarto de Daniel.  
Continuei ali, sentado, mudando de canal sem nem mesmo ver o que estava passando, desliguei e coloquei o controle de lado, n o iria ficar ali esperando os dois.  
Fui ao escrit rio e procurei qualquer livro. Peguei um de capa dura, encapado com couro, abri na folha de rosto, era uma primeira edi o de The Primrose Path de Bram Stoker e comecei a ler, a hist ria era interessante, talvez conseguisse me prender ali a noite toda, ou talvez n o.

Passava p gina ap s p gina rapidamente, literalmente devorando o livro, absorvendo toda a hist ria com minha mem ria fotogr fica, j estava quase no final do livro quando Hayley entrou no escrit rio.  
E ent o, ele j decidiu o que vai fazer? S saberemos amanh , quando ele for falar com Andrews, e voc ir com ele, disse Hayley, com um apelo no olhar.  
N o deixarei Daniel ir falar com Andrews sozinho, prometi.  
N o seguro para ningu m, principalmente para Daniel, ter uma conversa destas com Andrews sem ningu m observando. Sim, eles s o capazes de come ar uma nova guerra mundial. Ei, voc s dois j ouviram dizer que falta de etiqueta falar de algu m pelas costas? Daniel estava parado, encostado ao umbral da porta, Pensei que os franceses valorizassem isso, Hayley. Sabe que n o me considero uma leg tima francesa. Meu pai era italiano, fui criada na It lia, e os italianos n o ligam muito para esse tipo de coisa, disse ela, indo em dire o a ele com um ritmo perfeito, como uma coreografia complexa que dan arinos profissionais teriam que ensaiar durante horas a fio, abra ando-o e olhando nos olhos de Daniel com uma ternura infinita. O tipo de olhar que dizia: Se algu m atirasse contra voc , me colocaria na frente da bala! Uma coisa meio extremada, mas era exatamente isso o que aquele olhar queria dizer.  
Deixarei os pombinhos a s s, disse. Mas, antes. Fui at a estante e peguei um outro livro, um pouco maior que The Primrose Path. Estava do lado de fora quando ouvi a voz de Hayley.  
N o se esque a, preciso de roupas normais, ent o amanh voc ir comigo fazer compras. claro, logo depois de termos ido casa de Andrews. Hayley fechou a porta do escrit rio e eu fui logo para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta, pois n o queria que ningu m interrompesse minha leitura, a qual devia se estender por toda a noite.

O sol come ava a brilhar, iluminando os edif cios vizinhos. J estava no final do livro quando Hayley bateu a porta. Rapidamente a abri. Hayley estava parada, batucando os dedos no umbral da porta.  
Estava pensando se n o podemos ir ao shopping antes de irmos falar com Andrews, disse ela, me olhando fixamente, esperando pela resposta.  
Acho que podemos sim, s o Daniel concordar. Ele j concordou! Vamos ent o! Ela parecia animada, muito animada.  
Ent o vai ter que vestir alguma outra roupa, acho que Daniel tem alguma cal a que pode te servir e uma camiseta, disse, lembrando a ela que um vestido todo trabalhado como aquele n o era muito normal no s culo vinte e um.  
Tudo bem, enquanto isso, tome caf e lave o rosto, voc est horr vel, disse ela, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, talvez Daniel j tivesse decidido o que faria. E, se fosse assim, com certeza faria o que Andrews queria.  
Ela j estava se virando quando perguntei:  
Ele j decidiu o que far ? J , e pode ficar tranquilo, pois consegui convenc -lo a fazer o que Andrews quer, ela disse toda radiante. At o ar a sua volta parecia transbordar de alegria. Novamente, sem exageros, mas aquilo contagiava, era uma energia imposs vel de se controlar.  
Ela saiu em dire o ao quarto de Daniel e eu fui para o banheiro. Quando me olhei no espelho vi que Hayley n o estava exagerando nem um pouco, eu realmente estava com uma cara horr vel. Abri a torneira e lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e fui ver o que tinha para comer na cozinha.  
Daniel j estava sentado mesa com uma ta a de vinho, que n o continha somente vinho, como eu bem sabia, e algumas torradas. Quando entrei, ele levantou a ta a, oferecendo.  
N o, obrigado, prefiro me manter limpo enquanto dirijo, disse-lhe, recusando, e ainda passando as m os nos olhos, tentando desembaciar a vis o.  
Quanta preocupa o! Se bater o carro, nenhum de n s tr s vai morrer. Se for pego dirigindo b bado, pode hipnotizar o guarda para que ele esque a e n o perca sua carteira. Quer que eu continue? N o, e mesmo assim, ainda prefiro dirigir sem estar b bado. Levantei um copo de suco de laranja, coisa rotineira beber e comer, mas t nhamos nos acostumados com aquilo s para manter as apar ncias.  
Por que sempre t o preocupado assim? Assim fui criado, meu amigo! Tudo bem, ent o, n o tentarei mais levar-lhe para o mau caminho. Acho bom mesmo, pois nunca conseguir . Ele riu.  
Hayley entrou na cozinha, ainda irradiava uma alegria imensa, at um pouco demais, estava come ando a me sufocar. Ela agora estava vestida com uma camiseta azul claro e uma cal a jeans que devia ter servido para Daniel h uns quatro anos atr s.  
J est o prontos, espero, disse ela, indo para perto de Daniel.  
Sim, n o estou com fome, vamos logo, disse, j indo para a porta. Esperarei voc s no carro, n o demorem. 


	4. Chapter 3  O Embarque

Andrews ANDREWS, TEM CERTEZA de que pode confiar a Daniel uma tarefa t o importante como esta? Adrian estava me olhando firmemente. Sim, nunca tive tanta certeza do que tenho que fazer quanto tenho agora. Apesar de nunca ter me dado bem com Daniel, ainda assim tenho que admitir, ele uma pessoa respons vel. Sabe que n o estou me referindo a isto, disse ele severamente, estou querendo dizer, como sabe que pode confiar que ele ir te entregar o que precisa? Tenho meus m todos Adrian, pode se acalmar, terei o que quero de um jeito ou de outro. Espero que realmente tenha alguma carta na manga, Adrian virou-se e caminhou at a janela, e digo isto n o s para o seu pr prio bem, bem como para o todos de nossa ra a, sei o que capaz de fazer para conseguir o que quer. E isto inclui uma enorme chacina. Sem exageros, Adrian. N o estou exagerando, ele me olhou com a cara fechada, e sabes muito bem disso.

Hayley O shopping estava lotado. Andamos por quase dez lojas at Daniel reclamar.  
Acho que j est de bom tamanho, meu tempo est diminuindo, e estou come ando a me sentir mal. Ok. Mas voltarei aqui um outro dia. Adorei este lugar. Tudo bem. Mas vamos logo. Pode ir, vou chamar Nick, disse e comecei a ir em dire o a ala de livrarias.  
Encontrei Nichollas rapidamente. Ele estava carregando tr s sacolas repletas de livros, todos em capa dura, porque, segundo ele, era mais dif cil estragar um livro com capa dura.  
Quantos livros comprou? Perguntei, um pouco de queixo ca do.  
Pouco mais de quinze. Ent o terei que voltar aqui em breve, disse ele, dando um sorriso bem convencido, como se dissesse: Fazer o qu , leio r pido!

Daniel Por que demoraram tanto? Nick n o resistiu tenta o de comprar mais uma cole o de livros e reservar outros dez que ainda ser o lan ados, Hayley respondeu, entrando no carro e revirando os olhos.  
Tudo bem, agora podemos ir? Quero me livrar logo deste veneno idiota. Est me dando n useas. O que era verdade, tinha at medo de passar mal no carro, o que acarretaria s rias consequ ncias, pois o carro era a segunda paix o de Nichollas, claro, a primeira eram os livros.

Comecei a ficar tenso. O tempo parecia ter diminu do o ritmo e meu cora o ter acelerado, bem desproporcional.  
N o d para acelerar um pouco mais, perguntei para Nichollas.  
Se quiser atrasar mais ainda, pois corremos o risco de ser pegos e ficar pelo menos meia hora conversando com um guarda, levando um serm o enorme... Tudo bem, j entendi. Contanto que voc chegue no hotel em menos de dois dias o que importa, n o fiz esfor o algum para esconder o sarcasmo em minha voz.  
Isso posso lhe garantir, Sir Daniel, Nichollas falou, deixando o sarcasmo presente na voz tamb m.  
T bom, voc s dois, ser que poderiam parar de se atacar, s est o fazendo isso porque est o nervosos, depois brigam e se arrependem quando esfriam a cabe a, Hayley disse, seu tom estava carregado de seriedade.  
Parei de discutir, mas a ansiedade n o diminuiu nem um mil simo.

A casa de Andrews poderia ser comparada a um mini-castelo, um pouco mais modernizado; grandes janelas de vidros escuros e adornadas com filigranas entalhadas diretamente na fachada e uma porta dupla de mogno; um jardim bem cuidado ocupava quase toda a parte da frente, exceto por dois caminhos, ladeados por altas cercas vivas, um dos caminhos provavelmente levava a garagem da casa, pois era mais largo.  
Andrews n o perdeu o senso de grandeza, Hayley finalmente falou. Ela havia ficado calada todo o restante do trajeto ap s dar um serm o em Nichollas e em mim.  
Desci do carro e n o perdi tempo, caminhei direto para a entrada da casa, esperei at ouvir o sinal sonoro do alarme do carro sendo ativado e um segundo depois senti a m o de Hayley meu ombro direito, sua voz chegou como um sussurro ao meu ouvido:  
N o precisa ficar t o tenso assim, tudo dar certo. Sei que dar certo, s n o queria que voc estivesse aqui, disse-lhe.  
Levei a m o porta e bati, alguns segundos passaram at que a porta foi aberta e um homem grisalho apareceu.  
O que deseja? Perguntou-me ele.  
Vim falar com Andrews, ele est ? A quem devo anunciar? Diga que Daniel Masen est aqui, e que n o demore, pois tenho pressa e minha paci ncia est se esgotando. O criado fechou a porta e ent o ouvi Hayley novamente:  
Podia ter sido um pouco mais educado. Entendo que est nervoso, mas n o precisava descontar a raiva no criado. O roto falando do amarrotado, a voz de Nichollas foi uma grande surpresa para n s dois, pensei que ele fosse ficar calado o resto do dia.  
N o entendi essa, Hayley disse.  
que... Nichollas parou de falar pois a porta novamente foi aberta.  
Sir Andrews vos espera na sala de visitas, sigam-me que lhes mostrarei o caminho. Entramos e esperamos o criado.  
Por aqui, senhores. Hayley revirou os olhos, o que queria dizer: Ser que ele n o sabe reconhecer uma mulher. Dei-lhe um sorriso constrangido e segui o criado.  
Ele nos conduziu por tr s longos corredores, a casa era maior do que eu havia pensado anteriormente, antes de parar em frente a uma porta dupla um pouco menor que a porta de entrada e abri-la. Andrews estava deitado em um div , de frente para uma lareira com uma x cara em uma das m os e um livro em outra.  
Sabia que viria, Daniel, voc nunca deixaria ser morto de um modo t o, digamos, f cil, e deixar o caminho livre para que eu possa ter Hayley de volta..., Hayley o interrompeu:  
Voc me ter de volta, Andrews, disse ela, cuspindo as palavras na dire o de Andrews. Somente quando o mundo ruir e n o restar mais ningu m, e ainda assim pensarei muito antes de voltar a ficar ao seu lado. Mais uma vez voc est certo, Sir Andrews, falei Sir com a voz impregnada de repulsa, Andrews nunca chegou a ser nada al m de um mero pr ncipe mimado.  
Sempre estou certo, ser que n o compreendeu isto at hoje, Daniel, depois de mais de dois s culos. dif cil n o estar certo do que uma pessoa far quando usa de chantagem, Nichollas falou.  
O pequeno Nick, sempre o mais certinho da turma. Caso n o saibas, at mesmo seu amigo Daniel j usou de chantagem para conseguir o que queria, e isso n o aconteceu s uma vez, Andrews disse.  
Lancei-lhe um olhar de dio. Ele me havia obrigado a fazer aquilo, se n o fosse assim eu nunca teria feito o que fiz.  
Podemos ir direto ao assunto principal de minha visita? Perguntei, minha paci ncia estava no limite e n o queria perde-la completamente com os joguinhos de Andrews.  
Ah, sim, claro que podemos. Ent o, posso considerar sua visita como uma resposta positiva a minha proposta? Perguntou-me Andrews.  
claro que sim, ou achas que eu teria vindo aqui apenas para conhecer sua nova casa? Ent o, j que assim. Um helic ptero estar lhe esperando em meu hangar particular, disse Andrews. Mas o helic ptero suporta apenas tr s passageiros, incluindo o piloto, um largo sorriso tomou conta de sua face, sendo assim, um de seus amigos ter de ficar aqui. Levarei Hayley, respondi rapidamente, talvez at um pouco r pido demais.  
Sugiro que pense um pouco melhor em quem lhe seria mais til em situa es de perigo, Andrews falou. Olhei para Hayley e depois para Nichollas. Era bvio que ele faria alguma coisa assim, acreditar que ele apenas me entregaria o ant doto e deixaria Hayley e Nichollas irem comigo era querer muito de Andrews. Analisei rapidamente as possibilidades; Hayley n o tinha nenhuma experi ncia em situa es de risco, mas tinha uma habilidade incr vel de resolver certas coisas, mas isso n o me seria til, Andrews nunca me mandaria fazer alguma coisa que pudesse resolver apenas utilizando de conversa; Nichollas j tinha estado em muitas batalhas, mesmo antes de ser transformado em vampyro ele j tinha uma vasta experi ncia em situa es como as que poderia vir a ocorrer, e tamb m era timo no racioc nio, n o que eu tamb m n o fosse, isso era praticamente natural em um vampyro, racioc nio l gico r pido.  
Tudo bem, n o terei outra alternativa e tamb m, como voc mesmo disse, n o me deixarei ser morto assim t o facilmente, n o de uma forma t o... desonrosa. Levarei Nichollas comigo, mas n o deixarei Hayley aqui sozinha com voc , ou estou errado quando penso que n o a deixar ir para nosso apartamento, falei.  
Ent o quem voc ir chamar? Andrews perguntou.  
Ligarei para Cherry, ela est aqui em Londres, e sei que n o se recusar a me fazer um favor, principalmente envolvendo proteger Hayley de voc , disse-lhe.  
Ent o fa a logo isso, seu tempo est se esgotando, Andrews falou.  
R sidence de Beauvais, uma mulher atendeu ao primeiro toque.  
Je voudrais parler avec Cherry, disse-lhe, espantando-me com a flu ncia que ainda tinha no franc s, fazia mais de cinq enta anos que n o falava.  
Attendez une minute, je vais l'appeler, a mulher respondeu.  
Passaram-se alguns poucos segundos quando a voz de outra mulher soou no telefone.  
Bonjour, reconheci a voz de Cherry.  
Cherry, ainda bem que est em casa, preciso que me fa as um favor, e um grande favor, falei rapidamente.  
Daniel, que surpresa agrad vel, pode falar, do que precisa? Respondeu ela.  
Estou indo ao aeroporto agora e vou embarcar para o Brasil, e preciso que voc com Hayley, falei.  
Mas Nichollas n o est com voc ? Perguntou ela.  
Nichollas vai comigo, e Hayley ir ficar com Andrews, mas n o quero deix -la sozinha com ele por v rios motivos que n o te explicarei agora, pois n o tenho tempo. N o precisa nem explicar nada, meu amigo, j entendi tudo, ela disse e deu uma risada. Onde Andrews est morando? Encontre-nos no Gatwick, falei.  
Tudo bem, estarei l em cinco minutos, Cherry disse.  
Merci. Je lui dois beaucoup, falei.  
Et rassurez-vous, un jour, vous charge. Cherry falou e riu mais uma vez.  
Podemos ir, Cherry j foi para o aeroporto, dirigi-me a Andrews.  
timo, ele disse simplesmente.  
Andrews nos guiou at a garagem, abriu a porta de um Maserati preto, mas antes de entrar, virei-me para ele e perguntei:  
E o ant doto, onde est ? Pode ficar calmo, ele levou a m o ao bolso esquerdo e tirou um pequeno frasco de l , est bem aqui, e lhe entregarei quando chegarmos ao aeroporto e voc tiver embarcado. Entrei no carro e me acomodei no banco do passageiro, Nichollas entrou no banco de tr s e Hayley o seguiu. Nichollas ent o deve ter lembrado-se de seu carro, pois perguntou:  
E o meu carro? Pedirei para Jonnathan guard -lo, ele um timo manobrista tamb m, pode ficar tranquilo, n o deixarei que nada aconte a ao seu grande amor, Andrews caminhou at uma pilastra de sustenta o, onde estava um telefone, tirou o fone do gancho e falou um pouco, provavelmente com Jonnathan.  
Quando voltou, virou-se para Nichollas e disse:  
Jonnathan ir guardar seu carro aqui na garagem. Andrews entrou no carro e tomou o lugar do piloto, apertou um bot o e o port o come ou a se abrir, ent o deu a partida e saiu rapidamente. O veloc metro marcava cento e oitenta quil metros por hora, e n o parecia que Andrews planejava diminuir a velocidade.  
Chegamos ao Gatwick em oito minutos, se meu cron metro interno n o estivesse errando, Andrews parou e saiu do carro, dirigiu-se para as portas de entrada e foi ao balc o de check-in VIP, falou com a atendente e voltou ao carro.  
O helic ptero est pronto para decolar, disse ele.  
Hayley, Nichollas e eu sa mos do carro.  
Temos que esperar Cherry chegar, falei.  
N o precisaremos espera muito, Nichollas falou.  
Olhei para onde ele apontava, Cherry vinha do outro lado do estacionamento.  
Como sempre, na hora, falei sorrindo para ela.  
Sabe que sou assim, ela falou.  
Ok, agora sem mais conversinha, Daniel, voc tem que embarcar, Andrews tirou o frasco do bolso novamente e deu uma sacudidela nele.  
Fomos para o heliponto onde um helic ptero estava estacionado, embarquei e Nichollas me seguiu, Andrews subiu e se segurou na porta do helic ptero, tirou o frasco do bolso e me entregou.  
Tem gua perto do piloto, o ant doto faz efeito em vinte minutos, ele falou, e vi que falava s rio, seu olhar tinha um brilho que s aparecia quando Andrews falava a verdade.  
Sabia que n o desonraria um acordo, voc pode ser um chantagista, mas quando faz uma promessa, a cumpre, isso eu sou obrigado a admitir, falei.  
Ele desceu e deu sinal para o piloto decolar. Quando Andrews, Cherry e Hayley j tinham se afastado o suficiente, o piloto deu a partida no helic ptero. Est vamos indo rumo ao Brasil, foi quando percebi que Andrews n o tinha me falado onde o tal feiticeiro morava.  
Por favor, onde iremos pousar? Perguntei ao piloto.  
Pousaremos em S o Paulo, disse-me ele, de l voc s ir o de t xi at o hotel. Sabe se teremos algum guia l ? Nichollas perguntou.  
De acordo com o que me informaram, ter o sim. Recostei-me no assento, fechei os olhos e dormi. 


	5. Chapter 4  Ataque Anônimo

Daniel DORMI DURANTE TODA a viagem, mas Nichollas, como sempre, preferiu pegar o livro que havia levado e come ar a ler. A viagem durou cinco horas, e ainda ter amos que encarar a mudan a de fuso hor rio e o hor rio de ver o, que provavelmente j devia estar em funcionamento. Nichollas me acordou ao lembrar que eu n o tinha tomado o ant doto.  
Levantei meio assustado e ainda grogue, perguntei ao piloto onde estava a gua, peguei um copo de papel e tomei por cima do ant doto, agora entendia porque Andrews tinha falado para tomar a gua, o l quido tinha um gosto amargo forte, que teria ficado na boca por um bom tempo se n o tivesse bebido a gua.  
O pilotou come ou a desacelerar e o helic ptero foi descendo gradualmente, olhei pela janela e vi a famosa Selva de Pedra que tanto tinha ouvido falar, n o era muito grande se comparada a Londres, mas tinha certa impon ncia, os pr dios altos ao redor do aeroporto lembravam um pouco tamb m alguns edif cios ingleses.  
O helic ptero pousou e ent o Nichollas e eu descemos, um carro daqueles usados em campos de golfe para se locomover estava a nossa espera, pois o heliponto era a uma boa dist ncia da entrada, e como j ter amos muito com o que lidar, t nhamos o direito a certos privil gios. Quando nos sentamos no carrinho o motorista, um homem gordo de bigode farto, come ou a conversar, entendi um pouco o que ele dizia pois n o sabia muito bem o portugu s, mas arrisquei algumas frases, que provavelmente tinham soado um pouco sem sentido para o homem, mas ele com certeza entendeu, pois continuou a falar, agora em um ritmo mais r pido. Nichollas mais uma vez concentrou-se em sua leitura, sua paci ncia devia estar no limite. Os brasileiros podem at ser um povo carinhoso e receptivo, mas ainda assim falam um pouco demais.  
Quando chegamos entrada um t xi de luxo nos esperava l . Nichollas foi o primeiro a descer do carro de golfe, fui mais educado e desci normalmente, despedi-me do homem gorducho e me dirigi ao t xi.  
O motorista, que se apresentou como Marcos Paulo, tamb m parecia simp tico, mas durante o trajeto percebi que ele falava menos que o motorista do aeroporto, pois os nicos momentos em que falou foi quando perguntou nossos nomes, confirmou o endere o para onde amos e explicou onde estavam as coisas no carro. Levantou ent o o vidro que separava a parte do motorista da parte dos passageiros para nos dar privacidade, como devia ser a regra da empresa e s abaixou o vidro quando chegamos ao hotel e disse:  
Chegamos senhores! Descemos do carro e entramos no hotel. O carregador veio em nossa dire o mas logo o dispensei; n o t nhamos trazido malas, era muito mais f cil comprar o que precis ssemos por aqui. O carregador ent o nos conduziu ao balc o, onde pegamos as chaves do quarto e ent o ele nos levou at o andar certo, ele abriu a porta e nos mostrou o quarto, explicou onde ficava cada coisa, falando em ingl s, ent o despediu-se, e antes que sa sse dei-lhe uma boa gorjeta.  
Vou tomar banho, disse Nichollas.  
Tudo bem, enquanto isso ligarei para Andrews, para lembr -lo de algumas coisas. Sentei-me na cama e disquei o n mero do telefone de Andrews, depois de dois toques a voz de Jonnathan soou do outro lado da linha.  
Resid ncia de Sir Colle. Jonnathan, aqui Daniel, poderia chamar Andrews para mim? Claro, Sir Daniel, espero um minuto, irei transferir a chamada para o escrit rio de Sir Andrews. Ouvi alguns sinais que deveriam ser das teclas do telefone e ent o um bip e depois a voz de Andrews atendeu.  
Ah, ol Daniel, espero que tenha gostado do hotel que reservei, sabe custou uma fortuna, e tive que insistir muito para que o gerente liberasse a su te presidencial, j estava reservada h tr s meses para um embaixador noruegu s. Tudo bem, n o ligo para o que voc teve que fazer para conseguir este quarto, quero falar com Hayley, passe logo para ela. Calma, calma. Hayley saiu com Cherry, foram ao shopping, devem estar de volta em uma ou duas horas. No shopping? perguntei, Tem certeza disso? disse, desconfiado.  
Sim, ou pelo menos foi isso o que Cherry disse, disse Andrews.  
Tudo bem, ent o, ligo depois, provavelmente amanh . E ent o desliguei o telefone, sem ao menos esperar que ele se despedisse. Fui para a cama, deitei e liguei a T.V., m sorte, estava passando o intervalo, ent o desliguei, n o estava com paci ncia para ficar vendo propagandas do tipo Compre agora mesmo! S o os ltimos minutos da promo o! . Esperei Nichollas sair do banho e fui para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e deixei a gua cair por todo o corpo, levando a tens o, que estava sentindo desde a noite passada, embora, ensaboando vagarosamente os cabelos e depois enxaguando-os mais lentamente ainda.  
Quando sa do banheiro Nichollas j tinha se acomodado na sua cama e ligado a T.V. na Fox e passava a reprise de Glee, mas ele nem prestava aten o, estava mais concentrado leitura de um livro de capa preta com um p ssaro dourado que segurava uma flecha.  
Deitei-me na cama que tinha restado para mim e tentei prestar aten o no programa que passava, mas quando estava quase concentrando algu m bateu porta e ent o falou:  
Servi o de quarto. Olhei para Nichollas e perguntei:  
Pediu alguma coisa? N o, disse simplesmente e voltou a ler.  
Deve ser algum agrado do hotel ent o, falei e caminhei para a porta.  
Abria e uma mulher que aparentava vinte e poucos anos estava parada ali, atr s de um carrinho com algumas bandejas.  
Pediram que trouxesse o jantar para os senhores, pois n o desceram para o restaurante. Ah, obrigado. Muita gentileza do hotel. Paguei-lhe uma boa gorjeta, ela agradeceu e saiu.  
Andrews deve ter pago muito para este hotel, comentou Nichollas.  
Levei o carrinho com os pratos at perto das camas, peguei as duas mesinhas dobr veis que estavam na parte de baixo do carrinho, entreguei uma a Nichollas e coloquei a outra sobre a minha cama, coloquei o prato de Nichollas para ele, peguei o meu prato e fui para a minha cama.  
Tudo aconteceu muito r pido; em um instante Nichollas levava o garfo boca, e no instante seguinte come ou a arquejar, como se estivesse sendo sufocado, fui para o lado dele, ele murmurava alguma coisa, ent o cheguei mais perto para tentar distinguir o que ele dizia:  
Veneno... frasco... bolso... Ele s dizia palavras entrecortadas e apontava loucamente para o banheiro dele, ent o corri at l e revirei as roupas que t nhamos colocado no cesto, j sabia o que estava acontecendo, ent o fui direto no bolso da cal a que Nichollas estava usando antes, e voil , encontrei o frasco com o l quido negro que podia acabar com o efeito da maioria dos venenos que podiam afetar a n s, devia ter pensado em tomar aquilo antes de ir falar com Andrews, mas agora j era tarde demais para ficar lamentando, corri de voltar para o quarto, Nichollas estava deitado, fl cido, beirando a inconsci ncia, levei o pequeno frasco a sua boca, for ando-o a beber, e ent o ele desmaiou, al vio tomou conta de mim, era um bom sinal, o ant doto havia funcionado.  
Agora s n o conseguia imaginar quem poderia estar por tr s daquilo; seria alguma brincadeira de mal gosto de Andrews, ou algu m perto dele que sabia dos seus planos tinha passado informa es para algum Ca ador Noturno, mas deixaria isso para depois, agora era melhor descansar, teria muita coisa para resolver no dia seguinte, principalmente com o gerente do hotel e o chef. 


	6. Chapter 5  Mensagem Sem Vida

Daniel EU ANDAVA DE um lado ao outro do escrit rio do gerente do hotel, Nichollas parecia mais calmo, quem o visse ali, sentado, nem pensaria que tinha sido v tima de uma tentativa de envenenamento, pois estava mais calmo do que seria poss vel para uma pessoa que tivesse passado pela mesma situa o.  
O gerente, Ot vio, tinha mandado chamar o chef e agora estava sentado sua cadeira, olhando um ponto fixo na parede onde antes devia ter um quadro ou alguma outra coisa, ningu m deixaria um espa o vazio como aquele apenas por divers o, eu pelo menos n o o faria. A porta foi aberta e o chef entrou, praguejando baixo em alem o, e ent o calou-se diante da express o s ria que havia se formado no rosto de Ot vio.  
Claude, espero que j tenham lhe informado o porque de sua presen a aqui ter sido requisitada, falou Ot vio.  
Oui, oui, disse ele com um forte sotaque alem o e ent o continuou, e j vou logo dizendo, n o coloquei nada a mais na comida da senhorrr aqui al m do que j tinha colocada na comida das outras h spedes. Tudo bem, mas quero que monitore melhor as pessoas que est o sob seu comando na cozinha, desde os que apenas lavam pratos at os gar ons, para que n o haja mais nenhum contratempo como este. Ot vio disse. Os senhores concordaram em n o prestar queixa e tamb m n o pedir o indeniza o pois pelo o que disseram, o veneno que foi usado n o foi forte o bastante para matar. Claude continuou calado.  
Agora pode voltar aos seus deveres, Claude. E n o se esque a, mais vigil ncia de agora em diante, e ligarei hoje para a empresa de seguran a que instalou as c meras no hotel pedindo que venham instalar c meras na cozinha, quero que mostre a eles os melhores locais com mais movimento na rea. Oui, mecier. Claude saiu do escrit rio e Ot vio virou-se para n s, dizendo:  
Mais uma vez pe o desculpas, senhores. Nunca aconteceu uma coisa como esta neste hotel em todos estes anos de funcionamento. Sem problemas, mas s n o morri pois tinha um rem dio no bolso da cal a que serve para a maioria dos venenos, disse Nichollas.  
Nichollas levantou-se da cadeira, apertou a m o do gerente e saiu, apenas acenei com a cabe a e fui logo em seguida, tinha ficado todo o tempo calado, n o tinha nada a dizer de toda aquela situa o, pelo menos nada normal. Tudo o que se passava pela minha cabe a era que aquilo podia ter sido tudo outro plano de Andrews, tentando livrar-se de n s dois, mesmo sem saber se minha comida tamb m estava envenenada, era melhor n o conferir.  
Tem ideia de quem possa ter feito isso? finalmente perguntei.  
N o, nenhuma. Todas as pessoas que sei que poderiam nos querer mortos n o sabem que estamos no Brasil, muito menos neste hotel. Ou ao menos o que penso e espero que seja verdade. Sua voz era carregada de preocupa o.  
Fiquei em sil ncio at chegarmos ao quarto, ent o entramos e fui logo ligando para Hayley, meu celular tinha duas mensagens j .  
Resid ncia de Sir Colle, Jonnathan atendeu novamente.  
Jonnathan, sou eu de novo, Daniel, Hayley est a ? Est sim, Sir Daniel, espere um minuto que vou transferir para o quarto dela. Nossa, tinha ramais na casa toda, que exagero, pensei, nem um pouco surpreendido, Andrews sempre fora assim, exagerado. Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando ouvi a voz de Hayley do outro lado da linha.  
Por que n o atendeu nenhum telefonema meu e nem respondeu as mensagens? foi logo falando.  
Desculpe, Nichollas e eu tivemos que resolver algumas coisas aqui no hotel, deixei de fora a parte do envenenamento de Nichollas, ter amos muito tempo para discutir isso quando retornasse Londres. Mas s queria saber se est bem, e como est o te tratando? Acho que a segunda parte ficaria melhor no singular e com um nome, do tipo Como Andrews est te tratando? n o acha? disse ela, com um tom de despreocupa o na voz, mas n o precisa se preocupar, ele n o me far nada enquanto eu tiver consci ncia dos meus atos e Cherry estiver comigo, a prop sito, s falta ela querer tomar banho junto comigo, acho que ela est meio que exagerando. Muito tempo convivendo com Andrews faz isso com qualquer pessoa, comentei, mas, isso n o importa, s ter um pouco de paci ncia. Tchau. Ligarei novamente daqui dois dias. Tchau. Te amo Daniel. Tamb m te amo. Ent o desliguei.  
Quanto sentimentalismo! Nichollas falou, sem tirar os olhos da T.V.  
Como se voc n o fosse assim com Juliet! disse.  
Ele fechou a cara, n o gostava que tocasse no nome de Juliet, e dava raz o para ele, o que ela tinha feito era imperdo vel.  
Desculpa, n o queria lembrar de nada desagrad vel. Tudo bem, entendo que n o teve inten o. Essa era uma das maiores qualidades de Nichollas, n o importava o quanto lhe doesse alguma coisa, tinha uma imensa capacidade de perdoar, ao contr rio de mim, pois s perdoava longo prazo, se fizesse alguma coisa que me perturbasse a pessoa podia voltar a falar comigo dali a dois ou tr s s culos, porque a sim eu poderia pensar em perdo -la.  
Nichollas ligou a T.V. e colocou na FOX, Os Simpson aprontavam mais encrencas, isso com certeza ajudaria a descontrair um pouco. Nichollas come ou a rir e ent o n o consegui me controlar, era muito hil rio ver aquele desenho.  
Ficamos assistindo T.V. por pelo menos duas horas, quer dizer, eu fiquei assistindo, porque Nichollas adormeceu, ele realmente precisaria de descanso, dali a dois dias ter amos que ir a procura daquele maldito bruxo.

Os dias seguintes se passaram tranquilamente, Nichollas foi ao shopping pelo menos duas vezes por dia, e nas duas vezes voltou com seis ou sete livros, por vez. J eu, preferi ficar no quarto mesmo, tinha que pensar em algumas coisas e ligar novamente para Andrews, conferir se ele estava fazendo o que tinha prometido, em termos de promessa Andrews n o era l muito bom.  
Nichollas chegou do shopping, j era a terceira vez neste dia, e trazia tr s sacolas repletas de livros, olhei para ele e perguntei:  
Isso n o cansa, n o? Ele olhou como se n o entendesse o que eu tinha dito.  
O que n o cansa? Comprar livros, ir ao shopping de meia em meia hora, coisas assim. Nichollas deu de ombros e colocou as sacolas sobre a cama.  
s rio, se n o parar de comprar, a cama n o vai ag entar, falei.  
A cama de Nichollas j estava totalmente ocupada com sacolas e mais sacolas de livros e DVDs. Nichollas nem ligou para o que eu disse e foi para o banheiro. Esperei que Nichollas terminasse de tomar banho e fui fazer o mesmo.  
Alguns minutos depois de ter acabado o banho, meu celular tocou, o n mero j me era conhecido.  
O que foi? respondi logo no primeiro toque.  
S estou ligando para avisar que o carro que levar voc e o pequeno Nick at o mago chegar em aproximadamente quinze minutos, ent o melhor que estejam prontos, Andrews falou, colocando - no final da frase.  
J estamos prontos h uma hora, meu amigo, deixei o sarcasmo tomar conta da ltima palavra.  
Assim espero que seja, disse Andrews.  
Mas, antes, preciso falar com Hayley, mas, espere, por acaso n o mandou nenhuma surpresinha para n s n o, n ? perguntei, lembrando da noite em que Nichollas fora envenenado.  
N o, e j sei do que voc est falando; o gerente do hotel me ligou, pedindo mil desculpas pelo ocorrido, mas n o foi eu quem mandou fazer isso, sabe que cumpro o que prometo, quer dizer, a maior parte das vezes, como esta, e n o mandaria fazer uma coisa dessas, n o sou covarde, sabe disso, quando quero matar algu m, o fa o com minhas pr prias m os, e n o atrav s de outras pessoas ou usando venenos. Tudo bem, tudo bem, j entendi, pode parar com seu discurso de bom mo o, n o suporto ouvir voc falando isso, disse, j ficando impaciente com todo aquele bl -bl -bl . Vou direto ao ponto, onde o tal bruxo vive? O mago, voc quer dizer, Andrews falou.  
Tanto faz, o que importa que voc entendeu, onde esse tal mago vive? disse mago com certa implic ncia na voz.  
Ele vive na Floresta Amaz nica, disse Andrews.  
O qu , vamos para este lugar? Mas n o l onde t m ndios canibais? falei, sem deixar o temor transparecer em minha voz, tudo bem, sou um vampyro, mas n o sou invenc vel, certo, a luz do sol n o faz tanto mal quanto se acredita, alho n o passa de um tempero, crucifixos s o objetos decorativos e estacas, bem, estacas realmente funcionam, mas n o sem ajuda de algumas outras coisas, como, por exemplo, uma fogueira, o vampyro tem que ser queimado mesmo que tenha uma estaca atravessando seu cora o, pois, caso contr rio, ele pode voltar, e somente o fogo capaz de impedir o renascimento de um vampyro, e a onde muitas pessoas s vezes n o s o bem sucedidas na ca a nossa ra a, n o entendem completamente nosso mundo. J o medo, ou melhor, o temor do canibais, porque este tipo de ndio t m uma esp cie de veneno na saliva, que pode, muitas vezes, matar a minha esp cie.  
Pode ficar tranquilo, eu j conferi a rea, as tribos que existiam por l j foram extintas h muito tempo, Andrews falou de um modo tranq ilizador, at cheguei a pensar que ele ainda poderia ter salva o, alguma coisa bem no fundo da alma que o redimisse.  
O telefone do quarto tocou e Nichollas o atendeu, falou um pouco e depois o desligou, virou-se para mim e disse:  
O carro est esperando l embaixo j . Tenho que desligar agora, o carro chegou. Espero que tenha dito a verdade sobre os ndios, sabe que Hayley n o deixaria barato se alguma coisa acontecesse a mim, n o sabe? Claro que sei, nem ela, nem Cherry, disse ele e deu uma risada, acho que Hayley n o deve saber de seu passado com Cherry, n o mesmo? o cinismo em sua voz era percept vel.  
Isso n o importa, s continue cuidando dela, caso aconte a alguma coisa a qualquer uma delas, tamb m n o deixarei barato. Desliguei o telefone, virei-me para Nichollas e disse:  
Vamos, nossa pr xima parada, Floresta Amaz nica. Vi a express o de Nichollas mudar para uma m scara de amedrontamento.  
Calma, as tribos de l est o extintas, disse, deixando transparecer mais confian a do que tinha naquelas palavras.

Um homem gorducho, vestindo um smoking preto e segurando um quepe, nos esperava parado ao lado do carro preto, um modelo esportivo. Quando nos aproximamos, ele nos cumprimentou:  
Sr. Masen, imagino, disse, olhando para mim, com a m o estendida, apertei-a, e depois ele se virou para Nichollas, e Sr. Stein. Muito prazer em conhec -los. Nichollas apertou a m o do homem tamb m, ent o o motorista abriu a porta e n s entramos no banco dos passageiros, um pouco depois que ele havia fechado a porta, o ouvi dar a partida no carro.

Passamos cinco dias na estrada, bem cansativo, e logo nos primeiros quil metros nos deparamos com um acidente, um caminh o de carga enorme tinha virado na estrada, no lado contr rio ao nosso. Ainda bem! Pois todo o lado que ia para S o Paulo estava muito congestionado e o guarda rodovi rio ficava fazendo sinal para que os carros parassem, ent o virava-se para o lado que vinha de S o Paulo, parava os carros, e deixava os outros carros, do sentido contr rio, passarem, desviando do caminh o. Para nossa sorte, n o precisamos parar.  
Continuamos por mais uma ou duas horas, e ent o o motorista parou em um posto de combust vel, abaixou o vidro que separava a parte do passageiro da parte do motorista, e disse:  
Desculpe senhores, mas tenho que fazer uma parada, preciso comer, e tamb m necess rio encher o tanque do carro, se quiserem tamb m podem descer, e ent o levantou o vidro novamente.  
Nichollas tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, n o sabia como ele n o cansava, estava sempre lendo, e virou-se para mim, como que pedindo minha opini o.  
Se quiser descer, des a, pois eu n o quero, disse indiferente.  
Ok, vai querer que traga alguma coisa? Nichollas perguntou.  
Acenei a cabe a negativamente, ent o ele saiu do carro e vi quando ele seguiu para a loja de conveni ncias.  
Meia hora depois ele estava de volta, carregando um pacote de Doritos em uma das m os e um suco na outra, abriu a porta do carro e entrou, sentou-se e me ofereceu. Acenei negativamente com a cabe a, ele ent o balan ou os ombros em sinal de indiferen a.

J tinha se passado quase uma hora, e nada de o motorista aparecer.  
Onde ele est ? perguntei a Nichollas.  
Quando o vi pela ltima vez, ele estava entrando no banheiro, ele disse.  
Um de n s tem que ir ver o que aconteceu, disse-lhe.  
V voc ent o, Nichollas retrucou.  
Abri a porta do carro e sai, indo direto para a loja de conveni ncias, quando entrei, o t pico sininho dessas lojas tocou, e uma mulher que estava no balc o, cabelos curtos, pretos e olhos castanhos, olhou para mim e ent o voltou a aten o para o que estava fazendo antes. Caminhei em dire o ao balc o, e perguntei:  
Onde ficam os sanit rios? Bem ali, ela apontou para a direita, sem nem mesmo olhar.  
Agradeci e fui para onde ela tinha apontado. Entrei no banheiro masculino e fui no nico privativo que estava com a porta fechada e bati. N o houve resposta, ent o bati novamente, e mais uma vez, sem resposta. Abaixei-me e vi os sapatos lustrosos que o motorista usava. Tentei mais uma vez, ele n o respondeu. Ent o afastei-me, dando dist ncia, e fui em dire o a porta, correndo, e ent o a porta foi abaixo.  
O que vi ali n o era nada bonito.  
O motorista estava com a cabe a totalmente virada para tr s, o pesco o tinha sido quebrado, no peito esquerdo, uma estaca estava atravessada, e no direito, um post it, sendo preso por um alfinete.  
Entenda que estou fazendo isso para o bem de voc s!  
K.  
Peguei o bilhete, olhando para aquilo totalmente pasmo, paralisado por aquela vis o e pelo bilhete pregado ali, no peito direito do motorista. Aquela letra, aquela caligrafia, t o floreada, t o perfeita, eu reconhecia, mas n o conseguia acreditar, n o era poss vel ser aquela pessoa quem tentou matar Nichollas, e, agora, matou o motorista, isso n o era poss vel.  
Sa do banheiro rapidamente, n o queria ficar ali nem mais um segundo.  
Quando voltei para o carro, ainda estava com as pernas moles, nervoso, o bilhete no bolso do meu palet , n o podia ser quem eu estava pensando, simplesmente n o podia.  
Bati no vidro e Nichollas o abaixou.  
Teremos que dirigir daqui pra frente, disse-lhe.  
Ele me olhou, sem entender nada.  
Por qu ? perguntou.  
O motorista est passando mal, j chamei uma ambul ncia, mas n o podemos esper -lo, assim n s vamos nos atrasar mais ainda. Nichollas assentiu e saiu do carro. Isso era o que eu mais gostava em Nichollas, ele n o fazia perguntas, era pr tico.  
Ele entrou no lado do motorista e eu sentei no outro, no banco do passageiro. 


	7. Chapter 6  Reunião Íntima

Karol UMA MULHER COM longos cabelos encaracolados, vermelhos como chamas de uma fogueira, entrou na sala de estar da casa de Karol.  
Karol estava sentada no sof pr ximo das estantes repletas de livros, alguns grandes e grossos, com capas de couros preto ou colorido, aparentando ter muitos s culos, mas outros que n o aparentavam ser muito antigos. Karol olhou para a mulhe que havia acabado de entrar, os olhos dela estavam arregalados, como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma, e parecia que se controlava para n o desabar em l grimas ali mesmo.  
Fez o que lhe disse? Karol perguntou, sua voz transbordava impaci ncia.  
Sim, a mulher disse simplesmente, mas acho que n o foi bem sucedido, vi que eles sa ram com o carro. Ainda chegar o ao destino deles, ela completou, deixando o medo se apoderar de suas palavras, mesmo contra sua vontade.  
Eles podem chegar at l , mas isso n o significa que sair o vivos, disse ela, e a mulher dos cabelos vermelhos percebeu uma certa inquieta o quando Karol disse isso, parecia que ela mesma n o queria que aquilo acontecesse.  
Sem querer me intrometer nos seus assuntos, falou a mulher, pausadamente, j controlando a vontade de chorar, mas, por que voc quer tanto impedir estes dois de conseguirem chegar a este lugar? Karol a olhou de cima a baixo, como uma estilista analisa uma roupa sua no corpo da modelo, analisando a mulher, ela era um pouco intrometida, mas era de muito valor, fazia coisas que ningu m poderia fazer.  
Digamos que tenho uma d vida com algu m, e este algu m n o quer que os dois homens que voc viu consigam o que vieram buscar. Do nada um grande c o negro, um pasto alem o, entrou correndo na sala e pulou sobre a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, lambendo seu rosto loucamente e balan ando o rabo, pouco depois, logo atr s, uma mulher apareceu praguejando em alem o e ent o parou quando viu onde o c o estava.  
Desculpe-me, senhorita Colle, n o consegui segurar Antoine, a empregada falou, se desculpando. Est tudo bem, Claire, ele s estava com saudades de Cathryn. O c o ainda estava sobre Cathryn, a dos cabelos de fogo, mas agora ela tinha conseguido afast -lo dela, e estava se sentando, rindo e acariciando a cabe a do c o.  
Claire olhou para o c o de cara fechada, a boca dele estava aberta, com a l ngua para fora, como se estivesse ca oando da empregada, ent o ela saiu pisando duro.  
Acho que Claire n o gosta muito de voc , Antoine, Cathryn falou, olhou para Antoine. E ent o Karol e Cathryn ca ram na risada, ao lembrarem da express o de Claire. 


	8. Chapter 7  Sonhos e Visões

Nichollas EU SABIA QUE Daniel estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas n o estava disposto a perguntar o que era, desde que vim para esta viagem tenho perdido um pouco a curiosidade e o bom-humor, principalmente depois do envenenamento, meu humor n o era um dos melhores.  
Daniel tinha pedido para dirigir, apesar de n o confiar nele para dirigir nem um simples carrinho de supermercado, o cansa o foi mais forte, ent o cedi ao pedido e deixei que ele dirigisse e fui me deitar no banco de tr s. Quando despertei segu amos caminho atrav s de uma pequena cidade e o sol estava bem adiantado, olhei o rel gio e vi que eram duas e quarenta cinco. Daniel viu que estava acordado pelo espelho, ent o levantou um pacote de chips e disse:  
Aceita um? Quando foi que voc parou e onde estamos agora? perguntei, ignorando os chips.  
Bem, parei h aproximadamente uma hora ou uma hora e meia, em um posto de gasolina, precisava abastecer novamente, e respondendo a segunda pergunta, estamos em algum lugar perto de Goi s, acho que este mesmo o nome. M-mas... como... dev amos estar em Minas Gerais ainda... minha voz tremeu ao imaginar o quanto Daniel tinha corrido, outro motivo de eu n o confiar nele atr s de um volante, e como voc sabe onde estamos indo? O motorista era o nico que sabia e n s s sabemos que o tal mago mora em algum lugar da Amaz nia. Ah, vai ser f cil encontrar esse mago, Daniel disse, soando despreocupado.  
Por acaso voc j se deu ao trabalho de analisar um mapa do Brasil, disse, e depois completei, a Amaz nia imensa e nem mesmo os brasileiros conhecem a rea inteira do estado. D pra voc ficar calmo, n o sou t o lesado quanto aparento, liguei para Andrews e contei o que tinha acontecido com o motorista e ele me passou um mapa com as coordenadas para chegar at o tal mago. Liberei todo o ar que estava em meus pulm es, aliviado.  
Pelo menos uma vez na vida voc n o fez algo por impulso, disse.  
N o fa o as coisas por impulso, s sou um pouco ansioso para terminar o que come o, Daniel disse, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.  
Tudo bem, acredito tanto nisso quanto acredito na possibilidade do Andrews algum dia deixar de ser t o exagerado. Daniel me olhou e tive certeza de que se ele fosse o Ciclope de X-Men eu estaria totalmente frito, ent o resolvi n o falar mais nada e realmente fiquei calado at que ele chegou a uma outra cidade, duas horas depois.  
Pedi que parasse em uma cafeteria, pois meu corpo precisava de cafe na urgentemente, devia fazer quase uma semana, talvez mais, que eu n o tomava caf e isso, acredite, era muito mais do que eu poderia suportar, estava no meu limite, talvez at melhorasse meu humor um bom copo de caf .  
Daniel parou na primeira cafeteria que viu, ent o descemos e entramos. Ele foi para o balc o enquanto eu me dirigi para uma das mesas perto das janelas.

Daniel Estava fazendo o pedido quando olhei para a televis o afixada na parede, e paralisei no lugar em que estava, uma transmiss o da mesma loja de conveni ncias onde t nhamos parado, alguma coisa sobre a funcion ria ter encontrado o corpo de um homem no banheiro, uma cena terr vel, como dizia a mulher, mais parecida com um filme de terror.  
A funcion ria dizia que s tinha encontrado o corpo no dia seguinte, quando foi lavar os banheiros, e que a funcion ria da noite n o percebeu nada pois nenhum cliente usou os banheiros e o corpo estava no sanit rio masculino, onde ela n o precisou ir.  
Peguei os caf s e paguei, ent o fui chamar Nichollas para irmos embora.  
Aquela loja na T.V. n o era a que n s passamos? Nichollas perguntou quando cheguei a mesa em que ele estava sentado.  
Era sim, falei.  
O que estava falando? Um assalto que ocorreu loja, mas n o teve nenhum ferido, a funcion ria da loja n o entrou em p nico e entregou o dinheiro para o cara. Agora ela parecia uma nervosa, s isso, menti, mesmo sabendo que Nichollas iria saber mais cedo ou mais tarde da verdade, mas era melhor que fosse mais tarde, ent o, vamos por o p na estrada novamente? falei.  
Ele concordou e ent o me seguiu para o carro, desta vez foi para o lado do motorista, obviamente percebeu que enquanto dormia eu voei na estrada, mas antes que algu m possa ficar do lado dele, digo que a estrada estava vazia em minha defesa, quer dizer, n o totalmente vazia, mas tamb m n o estava cheia a ponto de me impedir de correr um pouco, e convenhamos, um pouco de adrenalina n o faz mal a ningu m, principalmente quando voc tem a capacidade de n o morrer. Sei que Nichollas teria uma resposta na ponta da l ngua para isto, diria que n s at podemos n o morrer, mas e as outras pessoas que n o eram como n s dois, ent o fiquei calado e deixei para l .  
Nichollas dirigiu durante quatro horas e meia, sempre dentro do limite de velocidade, t o cauteloso que algumas vezes cansava, e tornava-se chato, n o tanto quanto Hayley com suas coisas, ela n o suportava que ningu m mexesse no que pertencia a ela sem sua autoriza o.  
Sugeri a Nichollas novamente que me deixasse dirigir, pois j estava escurecendo e ele poderia descansar para poder dirigir no dia seguinte, mas ele se recusou e disse que se sentisse cansa o pararia em um hotel de beira de estrada, mas pelo visto n o achou necess rio e dirigiu durante toda a noite e s parou s dez da manh , quando avistou uma placa indicando um hotel a pouco mais de dois quil metros.  
Est com seu cart o de cr dito? ele me perguntou.  
Sim, s n o sei se o limite vai dar, quer dizer, o limite do cart o de cinco mil e quinhentos euros, mas depois das compras que a Hayley fez, acho que est quase estourando, respondi.  
Espero que d para pagar pelo menos um dia, pois n o consigo mais seguir viagem sem um pouco de descanso, uma das coisa que ainda n o entendi da nossa esp cie, mesmo depois de transformados continuamos a merc de algumas doen as humanas, e algumas caracter sticas permanecem, o cansa o o pior, Nichollas reclamou.  
, nem eu mesmo entendo algumas coisas ainda, falei.  
Ele dirigiu at encontrar o hotel, nos registramos e de algum modo o limite ainda n o tinha sido atingido e teve como pagar um dia de estadia para n s dois.  
O quarto at que era confort vel, nenhum luxo como j era esperado, aquilo n o era um hotel cinco estrelas, mas tamb m n o era um hotel caindo aos peda os, como muitos que se encontram nestas estradas, tinha um ventilador de teto que funcionava bem, uma T.V. de vinte e uma polegadas tela plana, as camas eram boas, os len is limpos, bem como os travesseiros tamb m, tudo muito bem cuidado.  
Deitei e dormi, quer dizer, entrei em um estado parecido com o sono, meio que desacordado, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia de tudo o que se passava no quarto, sabia que Nichollas tinha deixado a T.V. ligada, e que estava em um estado bem al m de desacordado, parecia estar... morto. Percebi um tremor leve passar pelo meu corpo quela ideia, ele quase morrera mesmo.  
Imagens do corpo do motorista, com a cabe a virada totalmente para tr s, a estaca no peito e pequeno bilhete vieram subitamente, tentei afasta-las, mas era quase imposs vel, ao menos parecia ser imposs vel de afastar.  
N o sei quanto tempo se passou at que despertei, se puder chamar isso de um despertar, sim, foi isso o que fiz. Nichollas entrava no quarto neste momento. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e ele vestia uma camisa branca, na qual estava escrito: PROUD GEEK, uma cal a jeans azul escuro e converse.  
Tem banheiro aqui? perguntei, admirado, aquele lugar estava me surpreendendo a cada minuto.  
Sim, no final do corredor, respondeu Nichollas.  
Peguei a mala que tinha trazido, s algumas coisas, e peguei uma camiseta p lo vermelha, um short branco e um t nis, ent o me dirigi para o banheiro no final do corredor.  
O chuveiro era simples, como tudo naquele lugar. Quando a gua caiu nos meus ombros e desceu pelas minhas costas percebi que estava tenso, e sabia a causa, estava escondendo coisas de Nichollas, que deveria ter contado, e ainda n o entendia o porqu de n o t -lo feito. Me senti melhor ap s o banho, ent o sai do box e me troquei, peguei as roupas sujas e levei para o quarto.  
Nichollas estava sentado na cama, lendo novamente, e pareceu nem perceber quando entrei, pois continuou concentrado no livro, mas sabia que eu estava enganado, ele com certeza percebera minha entrada.  
Guardei as roupas sujas separadas das outras na mala, liguei a T.V. e deitei na cama. Devem ter se passado duas horas ou pouco mais at que resolvemos ir embora.  
Fechamos a conta e fomos para o carro; Nichollas foi para o lado do passageiro enquanto falava:  
Sua vez de dirigir. Pensei que n o confiasse em mim como motorista, falei, brincando.  
N o reclama n o, sen o mudo de ideia, falou Nichollas e jogou as chaves para mim; ele parecia cansado ainda, aparentando ter a real idade, pelo menos na express o.  
Para n o dar motivo para Nichollas me tirar da dire o, andei no limite da velocidade que era permitido. Agora tamb m n o tinha raz es para andar muito r pido, sabia que est vamos quase chegando ao nosso destino, e confesso que n o estava muito animado para isso, estava sentindo que alguma coisa ainda iria acontecer.

Ficamos mais dois dias no asfalto, ent o entramos em uma trilha de terra, de cada lado s podia ver rvores e mais rvores, t o verde que chegava a ser enjoativo, em certo ponto da trilha j n o se podia ver nem o c u, de t o grandes e perto que estavam as copas das rvores, e tive que acender os far is pois tudo come ou a ficar escuro.  
Segui todas as instru es que Andrews havia me passado, alguns pontos de refer ncia, se que podiam ser chamados assim, uma rvore com um troco retorcido de modo estranho era uma dessas refer ncias.  
Nichollas tinha deitado o banco do carona e adormecido, queria poder dormir t o tranquilamente como ele fazia, mas era meio que imposs vel, primeiro porque n o iria conseguir dormir, nem sequer um minuto, meu stress estava em um n vel muito alto, e depois, era eu quem estava dirigindo, e at onde sabia este carro n o tinha piloto autom tico, ent o, mesmo sem o stress n o poderia dormir.

N o sei quantas horas se passaram quando as rvores come aram a se afastar, deixando aparecer um c u escuro, cheio de estrelas, meus olhos lutavam comigo, eles queriam se fechar, mas n o podia deixar, n o iria dormir ali, no meio da selva, testando a palavra de Andrews de que n o existiam mais canibais ali. Nichollas acordou, se espregui ando e ent o arregalou os olhos quando viu que tudo estava escuro.  
Ainda estamos entre as rvores? perguntou.  
N o, j anoiteceu mesmo, disse, ainda com o olhos na trilha a nossa frente, que agora era iluminada apenas pelos far is do carro, que por sorte, ou n o, era um modelo esportivo muito bom, pois se n o fosse, acho que n o estar amos passando por aquele terreno, que na maior parte do tempo era bem acidentado, alguns buracos eram quase imposs veis de desviar, mas, mod stia a parte, sou um bom motorista, tudo bem, sou um pouco irrespons vel tamb m, mas, mesmo assim, continuo sendo bom motorista.  
Quer que eu dirija um pouco? perguntou Nichollas.  
Se n o se importar, acho que n o ag ento ficar sem descansar por muito mais tempo do que j fiquei. Trocamos de lugar, expliquei os pontos de refer ncia que ele devia procurar, descrevendo cada um como Andrews tinha descrito para mim, depois que terminei de dar as instru es, Nichollas n o demorou muito para ligar o carro e coloc -lo em movimento novamente; nem precisei me dar ao trabalho de deitar o banco, pois Nichollas j o tinha deixado assim.  
Apenas deitei e fechei os olhos, entrando mais uma vez naquele estado entre a inconsci ncia e o mundo dos sonhos, o limbo entre os dois mundos. Sentia a vibra o do carro, passando por pedregulhos, areia e alguns buracos, mas nenhum desses barulhos era capaz de atrapalhar meu sono.  
Uma esp cie de sonho invadiu minha mente; um lugar escuro, paredes de pedra negra e mida, onde estavam penduradas correntes grossas e t o escuras que seria quase imposs vel para algu m com uma vis o normal distingui-las, o lugar me lembrava um pouco o calabou o da Mans o Cornwell. Comecei a andar, tocando a parede mida, dando passos cuidadosos, quando fiz uma curva, uma luz apareceu, pequena, n o muito forte, parecia estar a uma boa dist ncia, parei por um momento e ent o voltei a andar, agora na dire o da pequena luz. Continuei tocando a parede, para n o me desviar muito do caminho, at chegar em um ponto em que n o havia mais nenhuma parede para apoiar.  
Olhei para baixo, ou pelo menos foi isso o que pensei fazer, tentando ver onde estava, mexi o p um pouco para o lado, arrependendo logo de ter feito isso, pois descobri que provavelmente estava em uma ponte, sem nada para poder segurar, apenas o ch o para pisar, queria voltar, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim falava para continuar, e como sou do tipo de escutar at quem eu n o conhe a, prossegui.  
A intensidade da luz aumentava a cada momento, a cada passo que dava, ficando mais perto da fonte luminosa, a curiosidade acabando pouco a pouco, o arrependimento aumentando, e eu n o sabia porque isso estava acontecendo, era s um sonho, n o importava o que acontecesse ali, n o era real.  
Andei por mais um bom tempo, mas depois de um certo ponto, a luz pareceu permanecer do mesmo jeito, nem aumentava, nem diminu a a intensidade, como se eu estivesse apenas mexendo os p s, no mesmo lugar, sem andar para frente nem voltar. Levei um dos p s um pouco para o lado e senti o ch o, at onde se estendia, parecia bem extenso, mas ainda consegui achar onde terminava a faixa de terra, que devia ficar a uma boa altura, e uma queda n o seria muito boa.  
Tentei andar novamente, mas nada, sempre no mesmo lugar, comecei a entrar em desespero, tentei voltar, mas tamb m n o consegui, parecia que estava realmente preso ali, e ent o tudo come ou a tremer, como em um abalo s smico, aquela faixa de terra n o ag entaria por muito tempo um abalo daquela amplitude.  
Senti que aquela pequena ponte de terra come ava a desmoronar, fiz mais uma tentativa de voltar, mas nada ainda, no mesmo lugar, preso, paralisado ali, sem ter como escapar, n o podendo correr, n o importando a for a que fazia para sair do lugar, nada acontecia, minhas pernas continuavam firmes ali, parecia que eu n o estava no comando.  
Pedregulhos pequenos come aram a cair sobre minha cabe a, foi exatamente neste momento que consegui recuperar os movimentos, e ent o corri, sem querer saber para onde, apenas corri sem rumo, sempre em frente, em dire o a nfima luz, quando cheguei perto dei-me conta de que aquilo era um t nel, entrei e segui, agora vendo onde pisava na fraca luz.  
Ali as paredes mudavam, eram como as antigas paredes de castelos, de enormes pedras retangulares. Continuei andando pelo que me pareceu aproximadamente meia hora. Ent o entrei em uma c mara redonda, surpreendendo-me com a cena que vi ali; v rias pessoas, penduradas pelos pulsos por grossas correntes, os p s levantados a poucos cent metros do ch o, que era coberto por uma espessa camada de fungos e liquens, um rato gordo e cinza passou ao meu lado, n o conhecia nenhuma das pessoas ali, mas sabia o que elas eram, n o havia como negar, estavam com a pele ressecada, deviam estar ali h muito tempo, seus olhos eram de um vermelho vivo, sinal de que estavam com fome, talvez sedentos, era imposs vel saber.  
A caverna come ou a tremer, fortemente, do teto ca am pedregulhos, ent o abri os olhos, Nichollas havia parado o carro e me sacudia, me chamando. Abri os olhos devagar, ainda achava que estava naquele sonho, mas suspeitava de que aquilo n o era bem um sonho, pelo menos n o um normal e estava temeroso sobre o que toda aquela cena podia significar.  
Acho que perdi a trilha, Nichollas disse quando abri os olhos.  
Levantei de s bito, olhando ao redor, ainda estava muito escuro, o c u n o tinha estrela alguma, e talvez chovesse; repassei o caminho que Andrews tinha me enviado, tentando, em v o, reconhecer o lugar em que est vamos como um dos que ele tinha indicado, mas n o consegui achar nada, nenhuma pequena pista que indicasse que ainda est vamos na trilha certa.  
Como voc conseguiu fazer uma proeza destas, Nichollas, falei, te passei todos os pontos de refer ncia, tudo, do mesmo jeito que Andrews tinha me passado. N o sei exatamente, acho que cochilei um pouco, n o estou entendo o que est acontecendo comigo, estou me sentindo cansado, e isso n o normal, come o a me preocupar que alguma coisa possa estar para acontecer, ele olhou para baixo, na dire o do acelerador, e continuou, sem tirar os olhos dos p s, tenho visto algumas coisas que n o quero, parecem vis es, n o sei ao certo. Olhei-o atentamente, ele realmente parecia cansado, mas isso n o era poss vel, n s nunca nos cans vamos, os descansos eram apenas h bitos rotineiros, por assim dizer, e nem ao menos chegavam perto de ser descansos de verdade, quando a pessoa entra em um estado em que n o percebe nada a sua volta, pelo contr rio, mesmo estando em um estado que assemelhava-se ao sono, continu vamos ouvindo o que acontecia ali; enquanto pensava nisso comecei a me preocupar, durante o estranho sonho n o ouvia nada que acontecia no carro, nem mesmo sentia a vibra o leve causada pelo impacto dos pneus na terra.  
Alguns dias atr s voc ia me falar alguma coisa, o que era? Uma dessas vis es? perguntei.  
Ele hesitou por um momento, ent o me olhou e disse:  
Sim, foi uma das vis es que mencionei, quer dizer, n o sei se realmente s o vis es, isso raro, poucos tem o dom de prever o futuro, e na maior parte do tempo s o apenas imagens entrecortadas, mostrando poucos fatos, o que tenho visto parecem mais com... pequenos clipes. Continue, falei quando ele me olhou, mesmo sem dizer nada sabia que ele queria confirmar se eu realmente desejava que ele terminasse.  
Bom, ent o alguns dias antes de irmos na Cornwell tive uma vis o que mostrava... ele parou, hesitante, esfregando as m os, um sinal claro de seu nervosismo, bem, na cena estavam voc , Hayley e Andrews, mas n o reconhecia o lugar, era bem escuro e apenas onde voc s tr s estavam era iluminado, voc conversava com Andrews, alguma coisa sobre n o poder fazer o que ele pedia, ou n o querer fazer, n o sei, ent o acho que Andrews cansou de insistir e te atacou, te derrubando no ch o, segurando seu pesco o, como se quisesse te enforcar... ele parou.  
Continue, e sem rodeios, por favor, uma perda de tempo, falei.  
Ent o Hayley tentou tir -lo de cima de voc , mas ele era bem mais forte, e virando-se, sem tirar uma das m os do seu pesco o, empurrou Hayley com for a, ela bateu na parede, fazendo um barulho forte e desabou no ch o, inconsciente ao que tudo indicava, ent o voc conseguiu tirar Andrews de cima, dando-lhe um chute, e correu para Hayley, Andrews estava um ofegante, tudo era muito estranho, tudo o que acontecia a voc s quero dizer, Andrews ofegante, Hayley desmaiar com a pancada, nada se encaixava nas caracter sticas da nossa esp cie, nada al m da for a de Andrews... Acha que isso pode ser algum efeito do ant doto que estamos procurando? perguntei, olhando-o fixamente.  
Voc quer dizer que posso ter visto o que vai acontecer se o Andrews tomar o ant doto? N o respondi, e ent o ele continuou quando sentiu que eu n o falaria nada.  
Bem, o ant doto que estamos procurando para desfazer a maldi o, n o? Ent o acho que n o, n o um efeito do ant doto, pelo menos n o deste ant doto, disse, mas, agora eu tenho uma pergunta, por que voc come ou a gemer enquanto estava dormindo? Olhei para ele por um momento, n o sabia se contava, n o depois do que ele disse, era disso que estava com medo, e se o que eu vi realmente era uma vis o, talvez algum novo tipo de vis o do futuro. Ent o resolvi:  
Bem, tive uma esp cie de sonho, ele me olhou, parecendo concentrado, quer dizer, n o um sonho mesmo, voc sabe, isso n o poss vel, por um momento eu parei, pensando em como contar tudo aquilo, e ent o comecei a relatar todo o sonho, o terremoto, a caverna, as pessoas, tudo.  
Mas n o sei o que pode significar, sei que n o era o por o da Cornwell, disto eu tenho certeza, conhe o muito bem aquele por o. 


	9. Chapter 8  A História de Andrews

Daniel ACHO QUE SE passou metade de uma hora at que consegui encontrar um outro ponto de refer ncia, uma grande pedra circular, com uma runa grafada em um de seus lados. Nichollas estava calado no banco do passageiro, mesmo eu tendo dito que n o era culpa dele e sim minha, pois tinha esquecido de passar um nico ponto para ele, de ter perdido o caminho, e nem levei muito tempo mesmo, pois o esta rocha ficava a mais ou menos cinco quil metros a nossa frente e logo eu consegui encontr -la.  
Mas as surpresas n o acabaram por a . Estava completamente escuro agora, deviam ser aproximadamente duas ou tr s da madrugada, nosso caminho estava limpo at aquele momento; s conseguia enxergar onde os far is iluminavam a nossa frente. Em quest o de poucos segundos n o havia nada ali, e ent o, n o sei de onde, um cervo apareceu bem no meio do caminho, fazendo-me apertar o p no freio imediatamente, evitando uma batida que n o seria nada bonita de se ver.  
Meu cora o estava quase saindo pela boca, suava frio, minhas m os tremiam loucamente. Olhei para o banco do passageiro, Nichollas estava mais branco do que eu pensava que fosse poss vel, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados.  
Quando consegui encontrar minha voz, disse, ainda um pouco espantado:  
O que diabos foi isso? Olhei para Nichollas, sua cor estava voltando aos poucos, mas os olhos continuavam esbugalhados, como os de um peixe, o que seria at um pouco divertido se n o fosse a situa o em que est vamos; os nervos j estavam totalmente a flor da pele antes de acontecer isso.  
O susto passou completamente depois de cinco minutos e voltei a colocar o carro em movimento, o sil ncio se instalando novamente no carro. Nichollas tinha recostado o banco e fingia dormir, peguei o celular, para conferir a hora, j que ali, onde est vamos, n o tinha sinal algum, obviamente, j eram tr s e quinze da madrugada, ent o devolvi o aparelho ao lugar em que estava e concentrei-me apenas na estrada, quer dizer, tentei me concentrar somente na estrada, mas as imagens do sonho continuavam vindo-me a mente, o por o, as pessoas nele, o que aquilo poderia significar? Ser que tinha algo com Andrews, alguma coisa que ele planejava fazer? Um pouco imposs vel, pois, at onde eu sei, nem eu, e muito menos Nichollas, nunca tivemos vis es, apesar de ser um pouco normal para nossa esp cie, eu nunca as tive.  
Mais algumas horas se passaram, o sol come ava a despontar no horizonte, ao longe, os raios fracos come aram a incomodar um pouco minha vis o, n o a ponto de me fazer fechar os olhos, mas realmente incomodava um pouco. N o pararia s por isso, pois queria chegar at nosso destino naquela noite, sabia que n o faltava muito para isso. E, al m do mais, Nichollas e eu t nhamos prote o, quer dizer, ainda ramos afetados pela luz solar, mas n o o bastante para fazer-nos entrar em combust o instant nea.

Continuei por mais duas ou tr s horas, e j eram nove da manh quando parei o carro, desci e me sentei, encostado a porta do carro. Nichollas tamb m desceu, mais por preocupa o, e perguntou:  
O que aconteceu? Nada, respondi.  
Tem certeza? Nichollas insistiu.  
Sim, Nick, fica tranq ilo, s quero descansar um pouco, faz muito tempo que n o como direito, estou meio fraco, s isso. Quer que eu dirija um pouco? ele ofereceu.  
N o, totalmente sem necessidade, s me deixe um pouco aqui e j volto para o carro. Nichollas assentiu e voltou para dentro do carro. N o era fome o que eu sentia, n o, era uma coisa muito maior que a fome; o que eu realmente sentia era saudade, do tempo em que as coisas eram normais, h mais de 500 anos atr s, quando eu ainda tinha somente 13 anos, e podia correr pelos campos do vilarejo no sul da Inglaterra, onde fui criado, saudades de ter uma vida normal, sem Andrews ou qualquer um de seus capangas.  
Sempre estranhei a atitude de Lugvar e Hadrian; eles eram muito mais velhos que Andrews, leia-se mil anos mais velho, e, mesmo assim, qualquer um conseguia sentir que eles temiam Andrews, tinham medo dele, como se fosse uma bomba rel gio que pudesse explodir em poucos segundos se voc cortasse o fio errado. N o era novidade para mim que Andrews tivera uma transforma o diferente da de todos os outros, ele vinha de uma linhagem onde alguns tinham um certo gene que fazia com se transformassem em vampyros quando completavam dezenove anos. Tamb m h muito tinha conhecimento de que Lugvar e Hadrian tinham sido seus tutores, como eram chamados os vampyros mais velhos que cuidavam de rec m-transformados na Idade M dia.  
Lugvar e Hadrian tinham batalhado ao lado do pai de Andrews, Anthony, sendo que este j sabia desde o dia em que conheceu os dois, o que eles eram. Fora um choque enorme para Anthony quando, em uma jornada atrav s da Inglaterra, eles, pois Hadrian e Lugvar estavam juntos com ele, encontraram uma velha bruxa, que insistiu em ler a m o de Anthony, e disse que seu filho mais velho carregava uma terr vel maldi o.  
Anthony ficara perturbado com aquela declara o. Procurou em v rios registros familiares, grandes livros que guardavam toda a hist ria dos Shifter, at que encontrou um di rio, datando de 1250, de um tal John Shifter, da segunda gera o da fam lia, onde ele relatava tudo o que acontecera de 1250 a 1300, mas o que realmente chamou a aten o de Anthony foi uma entrada no di rio, onde John falava de uma maldi o que uma bruxa da aldeia teria lan ado sobre seu pai, transformando-o em uma criatura at ent o desconhecida. John n o poupava nem mesmo os detalhes mais s rdidos, acompanhara todo o sofrimento do pai e colocou tudo nas p ginas daquele di rio.  
Eu s sabia at a , nunca tive acesso ao tal di rio, mas sei que a maldi o tinha acabado com Andrews, o ltimo da linhagem, e que ele vem lutando desde o primeiro minuto de sua transforma o para voltar a ser humano, o motivo de eu estar aqui agora, no meio da mata, sem saber se ca em uma armadilha de Andrews e nunca mais voltarei para Londres, ou se o mago, do qual Andrews falou, realmente existia.  
Bem, agora s me resta torcer para que o mago exista, pois n o voltarei, n o depois de ter chegado at aqui, de ter passado pelo passei. E, principalmente, por ter feito Nick passar pelas mesmas coisas.  
Levantei-me e abri a porta do carro, entrei e sentei-me no banco. Ent o olhei para Nichollas e disse:  
E ent o, pronto para terminar a jornada, eu disse a ltima palavra com um tom de brincadeira.  
T o ansioso que voc n o pode nem imaginar o quanto, Nichollas devolveu no mesmo tom.  
Coloquei o carro em funcionamento novamente, desta vez para terminar nossa viagem, que estava sendo t o longa que nem lembrava mais quantos dias j fazia que est vamos na estrada. 


End file.
